Dora Boogaranan
The Dora Boogaranan (ドーラブーガラナン, Dōra Būgaranan) is a frog-themed Dora Monster from the Bandora Gang. History During one of her many schemes against the Zyurangers, Bandora had her minion, Totpat create a potion that made Dan and Mei evil. While the other Zyurangers were preoccupied with finding a cure, she unleashed Dora Boogaranan upon them. The three transformed to fight, but none of their attacks proved effective and the monster easily overwhelmed them. The three remaining Zyurangers were shocked to discover that not only was this monster seemingly invulnerable, but worse, Dora Boogaranan demonstrated the ability to eat its victims alive after it consumed Boi right in front of his allies. Seeking advice from Barza, Geki and Goushi learned that Boogaranan's only weakness was his "face of truth" which was hidden within the flaps of his neck. Fighting the monster a second time, the pair failed to exploit this weakness and Goushi was also consumed, forcing Geki to fight the monster alone. By this time, Barza had tracked down Dan and Mei and cured them of Totpat's potion. They then joined the battle, but Geki became Boogaranan's next victim after they cut off his horn. After a failed sacrificial maneuver, resulting in Dan being eaten, Mei was forced to battle the monster alone. With her exceptional aim, Mei devised a trap to strike the monster's second face and free her friends. Mei then finished off Dora Boogaranan with her Ptera Arrow. Personality Dora Boogaranan spoke very little but appeared to take great delight in battling and devouring the Zyurangers as he mocked and taunted them and patted his belly after swallowing them. Powers and Abilities * Near Invulnerability: Dora Boogaranan was nearly indestructible. Between his physical durability and energy shield (see below), this Dora monster could shrug off nearly every attack. * Power Horn: Dora Boogaranan's primary weapon was the horn atop his head. From this growth, the monster could channel various energy based attacks. These included: ** Energy Tongue: Emits an energy tongue from the horn on his head, which turns his foes into energy spheres to be eaten. The faces of his victims appeared on Dora Boogaranan's belly after consumption. ** Energy Beams: Boogaranan could fire energy beams of destructive force from his horn. ** Energy Shield: This horn could also create a force field that protected the monster and deflected enemy attacks. * Tongue: In the event his power horn was rendered useless, Dora Boogaranan could also use his physical tongue to catch his opponents and then pull them into his mouth to consume them. Additionally, Dora Boogaranan could use its tongue as whip. Weaknesses Nearly invulnerable to harm, Dora Boogaranan had only two known weaknesses: * The monster could only emit his energy attacks from the horn protruding from his head. The horn was susceptible to attack and once cut off from his body, Boogaranan could no longer use his energy based attacks. * Dora Boogaranan had a second weakness; his "second face". Hidden in the rolls of his neck, this was the only spot on the monster's body that was vulnerable to harm. Striking this area with sufficient force would destroy the monster. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Dora Boogaranan was voiced by the late Toku Nishio. See Also Petra Arrow Category:Dora Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Without Mecha Battles